


Origin of Light II

by GrimmVertigo



Series: Our Light [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, DestinyAU, Hunter!Noctis, Hunter!Nyx, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nyx gets some backstory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: Destiny!AUNoctis wasn't supposed to be a permanent fixture in Nyx's life. Nyx realizes this when it's too late to do anything about it.





	Origin of Light II

**Author's Note:**

> 200 Writing Prompts/Love: “ I want to protect you. "
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd

Noctis wasn't supposed to be a permanent fixture in Nyx's life. 

After meeting the younger Hunter on Venus and agreeing to help out, Nyx had been expecting Noctis to go his own way after getting a better handle on being a Guardian. Nyx had expected Noctis to thank him for his help and go off on his own with a smile and a wave. Nyx told himself he was fine with it, that this was what he did and this was what new Guardians did. It was his responsibility as an older Guardian and a role model to help out those who weren't as experienced. 

Noctis wasn't anything like what Nyx had expected, and looking back on it, that fact shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. 

Where most fledgling Guardians took to their new position fairly quickly, Noctis lingered behind. He stayed back where most rushed in, was closed off and reserved where others were amicable and friendly. He stuck with Nyx when the others before him had already gone off on their own and forged their own path. 

It was five months after meeting Noctis when Nyx came to the sudden realization that the young Hunter was still _hanging around him_. 

Another two months after when Noctis decided to move what little belongings he owned into Nyx's bunk. 

"In case we're suddenly called out on a mission," Noctis had explained when he'd shown up at Nyx's door with a bedroll under one arm and a duffle bag under the other. "So they don't have to search the Tower for both of us. Because we're partners, aren't we?" 

If Nyx was honest with himself from the start, he might have seen that moment as the defining moment where Noctis began to shift from 'partner' to 'friend'. 

Another four months and countless missions later, Noctis's status as 'friend' had solidified. Talk of them around the Tower started up, with many permanent residents surprised to see the lonesome Hero of the Gap walking around with a _companion_ that wasn't his Ghost. It was such a strange sight, but nobody dared ask any questions or bring it up; Nyx had been alone for _decades_ , no one wanted to see the relationship between the two be ruined by prying eyes. 

A year passes before Nyx realizes that he doesn't see Noctis as merely just a _friend_ anymore. 

They're on a mission when Nyx is hit with this epiphany. He ends up so shocked at the thought that he flubs one of his sniper shots and hits an explosive barrel instead of a headshot. The barrel explodes and sends shrapnel and Fallen flying in every direction. Noctis's voice comes to life in his ears. 

" _Watch where you shoot that thing! A couple more feet to the left and I woulda been caught in that blast too!_ " 

Nyx is still stunned at the idea that he might like Noctis more than a friend, so it takes a couple extra seconds to answer. "Yeah, sorry about that, Noct! But uh, at least it took out most of the Fallen with it?" 

He hears Noctis scoff, and through his scope, he sees a fist come up over a pile of boxes, a middle finger extended. Nyx finds himself laughing and grinning as he helps pick off the rest of the Fallen. 

Noctis rags on him later, when they're out for food and drinks at one of the Tower's many ramen stands. Nyx can't find it in himself to care, too enamored with the way Noctis sends him a lopsided smile and a hearty laugh, cheeks dusted pink from cheap beer. 

' _This is fine_ ,' he thinks. ' _It's just a crush, no big deal. I can handle this._ ' 

Except it's not just a crush. 

This comes to light when they fight a couple of weeks later, when Noctis is laid up in the infirmary because he was an idiot and thought he could take on a Vex Minotaur with a shitty pulse rifle and one arcbolt grenade. 

"I told you to let me handle it," Nyx says with a pained glance at Noct's splinted left leg. Carbuncle had healed the worst of it, but Minotaurs are heavy and hit _really hard_ ; the little Ghost hadn't been able to heal everything. 

Noctis pouts, though the effect is lost with how tired he looks. "I would've been fine, if those stupid Goblins hadn't spawned in." 

"Noctis, that's not the point and you know it." Nyx sighs and closes his eyes as he sits on the edge of the bed, taking special care not to jostle Noct's leg. He feels tired and worn out, and he doesn't want to fight but Noctis is so stubborn. 

"Bullshit, that's not the point," the Hunter in question mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking lower into the bed. 

"You should've let me handle it," Nyx replies, his tone getting a little testy. "We're supposed to be a team, Noctis. You can't just run in on your own like that, especially because Hunters get hurt easier and I _know_ you know that." 

Noctis glares at him. "I was _in the clear_ , it should have been _fine_." 

"It doesn't matter!" Nyx's shout has Noctis looking surprised, eyes going wide as his previous fighting attitude turns to shock. "It doesn't fucking matter that it ' _should have been fine_ '. It _wasn't_ fine and _you're_ not fine! I was--" He cuts himself off and turns his head away from Noctis, squeezing his eyes shut. Images of fallen Guardians flash through his mind, memories of friends and comrades he couldn't save, reminders from a war long past. "I was really worried." 

"Yeah, but..." Noctis frowns a little, not quite understanding where Nyx's worry is coming from. "I would've been okay anyways, Carbuncle would have made sure of that." 

"That's not the point," Nyx says again, shaking his head and staring pointedly at the floor, shoulders hunching in defeat. "I... I want to protect you. I want to make sure you're okay and I want to keep you safe and not have to rely on your Ghost doing it for me, because sometimes they don't--" He stops, takes a deep breath, lets it out really slow. "Sometimes we don't come back." 

Noctis is confused. "Don't come back? You mean don't resurrect?" 

Nyx still doesn’t look over, keeps his eyes focused on the floor. "Battle of Twilight Gap, when the Fallen made their last attack on the City before we beat them back. I was part of a small group of Hunters and Warlocks charged with helping out other Guardians. Most of us were still young and inexperienced, wouldn't have been useful in a fight. I wasn't even a year old at the time... So we were on standby, replenishing weapon and ammo stocks, reviving those who had fallen, healing those that needed it. Except when something happens to a Guardian's ghost, then... There's not really anything we can do..." 

There's pain in his hands, and it takes a moment to realize it comes from where his fingernails dig into his palms. Nyx take a deep breath and forces himself to relax. He spares a glance over at Noctis, who sits frozen in bed, a sad expression on his face. 

"I saw so many Guardians die in that battle, Noct," Nyx says soft, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "And I've seen so many more perish since. I don't... I don't want one of those to be you." 

"Nyx, I didn't--" Noctis shakes his head, a sympathetic frown taking over his features. "I had no idea." He hesitates for a moment, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, before reaching out and taking Nyx's hand. "I'll be more careful from now on, okay? I don't plan on going anywhere." 

Nyx smiles and grasps Noct's hand a little tighter in his, shifting on the bed so he's properly facing the other Hunter. "Just don't go running off to solo-kill another Minotaur, okay?" 

Noctis snorts out a laugh and nods. "Yeah, yeah, no problem."

**Author's Note:**

> This just _did not_ want to be written like Noct's story. :T   
>  RIP
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
